


Run.

by rubydragonz



Category: percy jackson - Fandom, tyler oakley - Fandom
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, chase scene, my freind made me do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubydragonz/pseuds/rubydragonz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is being being chased by canibal lovers Tyler Oakley and Percy Jackson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run.

**Author's Note:**

> My friends made me create this

You ran for your life. You could hear  
The evil cackling of the canablistic   
Tyler Oakley and his lover Percy Jackson.  
"WE'RE GONNA EEEAAATTT YOOOUU!"  
They screamed at you.  
You put on another bolt of speed.   
You could feel their breath on your neck.  
Suddenly Tyler grabbed you. You tried to   
Get away but his grip was too strong.   
You screamed as he bit into your neck.  
"Let's begin the feast!" Percy screamed  
As he and Tyler ate you.


End file.
